Au moins, Voldy il était marrant
by NanaPowa
Summary: OS, post tome 7mais sans compter l’épilogue’ La guerre est finie, et notre survivant national a bien du mal à retrouver le moral. Mais qui donc pourra lui redonner goût a la vie ? POV Harry HPDM


**Auteur **: Moi, c'est-à-dire NanaPowa… Et oui encore et toujours !

**Disclaimer **: Naon. C'pas à mouah. Mais je projette de devenir multi-méga-ultra milliardaire dans un avenir proche, et d'acheter tous les persos. Surtout Drago en fait.

**Résumé **[OS, post tome 7(mais sans compter l'épilogue') La guerre est finie, et notre survivant national a bien du mal à retrouver le moral. Mais qui donc pourra lui redonner goût a la vie ? POV Harry

**Thème/Pairing **: Romance/Humour, HP/DM

**Note **: Alors, pour une fois je fais une fic mignonne. Quoique certes j'en ai déjà fait des mignonnes mais c'était surtout guimauve. J'ai donc décidé d'arrêter le massacre. Muahahahahah. Bon OK j'arrête de déconner. En fait non. A tiens et à ce propos je cherche toujours un ou une beta-lecteur. Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé… Bon voila, j'arrête le massacre, je vous laisse lire.

**Au moins, Voldy était marrant…**

**.oO°Oo.**

Je me sers un cinquième verre de firewhisky. Ou un sixième. Ou p'tetre un septième. Me rappelle plus.

Non je ne suis pas alcoolique. Je suis juste absolument totalement entièrement et définitivement dégoûté de la vie. Et déprimé aussi. Et désespéré aussi. Plein de « d » quoi.

Bref. Je m'ennuie. Oui je m'ennuie. Faut pas croire, mais quand le vilain serpent tout moche était vivant, je m'amusais. Au moins, se battre, essayer de rester en vie, c'était marrant. Sa m'occupait, c'était déjà ça. A oui, parce que vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais maintenant je ne suis plus Harry-Potter-le-survivant-balafré, mais Harry-Potter-le-survivant-qui-a-plus-sa-balafre-et-qui-a-trucidé-le-vilain-méchant. Et oui parce que j'ai battu Voldynouchet. Si si. Pour de vrai. Comme ça, d'un coup de baguette. Je lui ai dis « Buahahaha t'es trop moche regarde PAN t'es mort ! Muahahahaha !!! »

Nan bon ça c'est pas exactement passer comme ça. Mais il est mort et j'ai gagné c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et après, ben Ron et Hermione se sont marié. Quelle surprise ! Maintenant ils nous on pondus deux chiards absolument immondes, dont Neville et moi sommes les parrains. Attention pas de malentendus, j'aime beaucoup les enfant de mes meilleurs amis. Simplement la dernière fois qu'ils sont venus chez moi ils ont pété deux chaises, la moitié des lattes de mon lit, et déréglé ma télé. Je veux même pas voir dans quel état est leur maison.

Hem, bon à part ça on a eut d'autre couples, plus ou moins surprenant. Neville et Ginny. Ron était semble-t-il déçu que je ne sorte pas avec elle, mais il a compris que même si j'aime beaucoup Ginny elle ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une sœur pour moi, lorsque je lui ai avoué que ma sexualité était pour le moins controversée. Oui je suis gay. Y'as pas de mal à ça que je sache ?

Bref, au niveau des couples pour faire simple, Theo et Dean sont ensemble, Seamus et Blaise aussi. Vincent, Gregory et Pansy ont un merveilleux ménage à trois. C'est marrant mais même en étant trois dans leur couple, ya pas un cerveau entier. Mais ils sont heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Oui, je les appelles tous par leurs prénoms, parce-qu'en fait, ils se sont tous battus à nos cotés pendant la guerre. Certes au début c'était pas évident de savoir avec qui ils étaient. Mais au final ils se sont tous battus contre leurs parents respectifs, et nous ont aidé. Donc oui, on est devenus amis. Et puis c'est fini depuis un moment tout ça. Oui. Ça fait 7 ans, déjà. Comme le temps passe vite.

Comment ça j'oublie de parler de quelqu'un ? Un blond ? Quel blond ? … Ah. CE blond. Bah oui bon d'accord, Malefoy aussi était de notre coté. Quoi, comment ça je l'appelle pas par son prénom lui ? Eh oh, je veux bien qu'ils soient devenus nos amis mais quand même ! Faut pas pousser ! C'est Malefoy que diable !

Non je ne suis absolument pas puéril. Pas du tout.

Bref. Revenons en au début.

Je bois. Ça fait 7 ans que je bois mes amis.

Nan en fait pas exactement.

Au début c'était bien, on avait gagné, on a fait la fête, on était tous heureux, ya eu plein de mariage et de couples, c'était bien. Puis moi je me suis mis à profiter de la vie. Je me suis mis à sortir, avec mes amis, parfois seul.

J'ai découvert les boites de nuit. Moldues et sorcières. C'est simpa. Puis les boites gay. Les rencontres d'un soir, les amants d'une nuit. Puis les quelques relations sérieuses.

Puis je me suis trouver un boulot. Plus envie d'être Auror. Non merci. Trop de combat tue le combat. Alors je suis vendeur dans un magasin de Quidditch. Je sais bien que en tant que héro national j'aurais pus me passer de travail, étant donné que je suis richissime. ET rémunéré par l'état. Mais bon. Sachant que tout le monde autour de moi travaillais j'allais quand même pas passer mes journées tout seul à m'ennuyer ferme. Donc j'ai choisi un p'tit boulot simple, et agréable.

Puis au fil du temps je me suis mis a m'ennuyer. Mais à m'ennuyer ! D'une force… Je suis devenu ronchon. N'ayant pas peur des mots, je suis carrément devenu chiant. Plus la moindre relation sérieuse depuis 5 ans, un faux sourire de commerçant plaqué sur le visage toute la journée. J'allais de moins en moins voir mes amis. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Aujourd'hui je ne vois plus que Ron et Hermione, et encore, c'est seulement lorsqu'ils s'incrustent chez moi.

Alors je me suis mis à boire. A noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Parce que je suis malheureux, ya aucun doute la dessus. Restait un problème, pourquoi ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi lorsque je couchais avec des hommes j'était plus dégoûté qu'autre chose. Je ne savais pas pourquoi voir des couples heureux me rendait acariâtre et mesquin.

Jusqu'a ce jour maudit.

J'étais dans ma boutique, tranquille, en train de lire un livre que m'avait conseillé Mione, quand la sonnette sonna (étonnant pour une sonnette n'est ce pas ?). Le sourire aux lèvres, je me retournais, pensant encore « Putain mais pourquoi, pourquoi nom de Dieu quand je suis enfin tranquille faut qu'un glandu vienne me faire chier ? »…

Jusqu'au moment ou j'ai croisé le regard dudit glandu. Un regard de ciel d'orage. Un regard que je n'avais pas oublié depuis le temps. 4 ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus, mais il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Je me suis retenu de me sauver en courant. Je me suis dit que c'était pas convenable, que ça allait très bien se passer et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de fuir.

J'avais tord.

Je m'en suis rendu compte quand un gosse blond aux yeux bleus a déboulé de derrière lui.

« -Dracoooooooooo !!

-Hm ?

-Tu m'achètes un balai hein ! T'as promis t'as promis !! »

Pendant que le gosse faisait tout son possible pour convaincre ma Némésis de lui offrir son putin de balais, moi je tentais désespérément de reconnecter mes neurones entre eux.

Bug du système. Erreur de transmission. Voulez vous redémarrer le système ?

Malefoy… a un GOSSE ?

Mais putain ça veut dire qu'il a aussi une femme, et une famille et des amis !!

Evidemment il allait pas m'attendre toute sa vie qu'est-ce que je croyais ! Waw attend, tu viens de penser quoi la Ryry ? OK on rembobine on recommence et on oublie se détail !

Plaquant sur mon visage un sourire plus faux que jamais, je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait.

« -Un balais Potter, ça me semble évident… »

Evidemment avec le monstre qui coure partout dans mon magasin en hurlant après un balai j'aurais pu deviner. Mais bon. Je lui demandais donc la marque et tous ces trucs indispensables au choix d'un balai, puis enfin il payât et je priais pour qu'il parte vite, vite bordel !!

Mais non, apparemment ce crétin avait décidé d'établir domicile dans MON magasin.

« -Malefoy, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois fermer tu sais, alors tu emmène ton… truc… et tu me laisse fermer boutique s'il te plait…

-C'est pourtant écrit sur ta boutique que tu fermes a 18.00…

-Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est exptionel. »

Suite à ça, il est parti, en emmenant son morveux. Et moi je suis parti au bar, j'ai acheté une réserve de firewhisky, qui aurait fait hurler Mione si elle l'avait su, et je suis rentré chez moi.

C'était il y a 10 jours. Depuis j'ai déjà épuisé ma réserve 2 fois, et à chaque fois je l'ai reconstituée. Et a part ça je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi. Nan.

Je suis pas aller au boulot. Nana je sais que c'est pas bien de sécher. Mais à la limite je suis à mon compte donc je m'en tape.

J'ai jeté un sort anti-transplanage chez moi, et barricadé ma cheminé.

Et maintenant je sombre dans la dépression alcoolisée depuis que je sais ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je suis amoureux. Mais pas de n'importe qui. Nan, Héro un jour, Héro toujours !

Alors moi j'aime LE mec que je ne peux pas avoir. Le SEUL que je n'aurais jamais. Devinez qui ? Qui a dit Malefoy ? Bon ben 10 point pour vous.

Et voila. Le grand, le splendide, le merveilleux Harry Potter est caroublé chez lui, enfermé à double tour, et il boit en attendant que ça se passe.

Si si, c'est une occupation tout a fait intéressante.

Je suis ivre. Je crois. Nan en fait j'en suis sur. Je me lève. Oula. Ça tourne. Ça tourne tellement que je perds l'équilibre et que je m'affale par terre, comme la loque humaine que je suis. Je suis l'incarnation même de la déchéance humaine. Je roule sur le dos, et amène la bouteille à ma bouche. Le verre est trop loin.

Trois bouteilles plus tard, je n'ai toujours pas changé de position. Je ne comprends pas comment je peux boire autant sans vomir ni pisser. J'ai une capacité à garder l'alcool à l'intérieur de moi assez impressionnante.

Soudain j'entends un bruit dans le couloir. Je tends l'oreille. Enfin autant que je peux c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Mais j'essaie de comprendre le bruit. Je fini par reconnaître une voix. Une voix qui parle. Qui ME parle.

« -Potter ! Putain Potter ouvre moi ! »

Oh naoooon ! Monsieur Destin, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Tu penses pas qu'après m'avoir infligé les poursuites d'araignées géantes, m'être fait agresser par des détraqueurs, avoir dû tuer tonton Voldy, et plein d'autre souffrance atroces, tu crois pas que tu pourrais me foutre la paix ?? Non hein ? Il a fallu que ce soit Malefoy qui vienne voir comment je vais ! Je sais pas moi, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre ! J'aurais même préféré Mione et ses réprimandes tu vois ! Mais non, je suis maudit, j'ai une poisse internationale, alors c'est LUI que tu m'impose ! Quel monde cruel !

« -Bon Potter, je compte jusqu'à 3, si tu ouvres pas cette porte avant, je te jure que je l'explose !

…

1

…

2

…

3

…

BAAAAAM !!! »

Et ça y est, l'autre crétin en puissance vient d'exploser ma porte. Olala s'il voyait sa tête ! Il est tout épouvanté en voyant mon salon ! Faut dire qu'après avoir explosé ma porte, fallait pas s'attendre à ce que tout soit propre. Mais bon j'admets que même sans ça on dirait Hiroshima. Des bouteilles vide qui traînent de partout, de l'alcool renversé sur mon tapis, des morceaux de verres brisés dans le coin cuisine, des vêtement sales qui jonchent le sol…

Et quand son regard s'abaisse sur moi, je le vois pâlir d'horreur.

« -Putain Potter ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

-Euh… J'ai… bu ?

-Merci ça j'avais remarqué ! dit-il en se penchant sur moi pour me soulever. Ahhh ! Tu pues l'alcool à plein nez ! Et t'es dégeulasse merde depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas lavé ?

-Chais paaaaa…. Jy suis fatiguéééééé… Me porte pas comme sa j'vais vomir…

-Mais… T'es complètement ivre !

-Ah ben ui.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

-Merde, mais pourquoi tu t'es bourré comme ça ? Et t'as bu toutes ses bouteilles tout seul ?

-Ah ui ! Tout seul comme un grand ! Muahahahaha !! Et euh….. j'm'ennnuiaiiiiiiiiii !

-Bien d'accord donc quand tu t'ennuie tu te bourres la gueule c'est joyeux tout ça ! »

Alalala vraiment lui il exagère. Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiéterais presque pour moi le pauvre chou. Il m'a emmené dans la salle de bain. J'avais même pas vu.

« -Dis Dragooooo ?

-Ah c'est plus Malefoy maintenant ?

-Meuhhhhh nooooooon !

-Bon quoi ?

-Pourquoi on est dans la salle de bain ?

-Pour que tu te laves, et accessoirement que tu dessoules, bien que je doute qu'une simple douche puisse te remettre les idées en places…

-Ahahahaha !! Mais tu vas pas me faire des cochonneries hein… ? P'tit pervers….

-Harry… S'il te plait, tais toi.

-Tiens, c'est plus Potter !

-Très drôle.

-Je sais.

-Bon allez déshabille toi.

-Pas devant toi.

-Harry je suis un homme moi aussi je sais comment tu es fait.

-Nan. Toi t'es plus beau que moi donc on est pas pareil.

-Mais nan toi aussi t'es très beau. Bon allez tu te déshabille ou JE te déshabille.

-Mmmmmhhh… Tu me déshabilles.

-Je plaisantais.

-Pas moi.

-OK, bon je te déshabille, je te lave, et tu dessoule OK ?

-Sa me va ! »

Et voila ! Le prince des Serpentard, Drago de son prénom, est en train de me donner un bain. C'est agréable. Il a des mains fines et douces. Pendant qu'il me lave, il me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je lui raconte. Ma longue descente aux enfers. Enfin façon de parler. Plutôt ma déchéance volontaire.

« -Mais pourquoi ? Me demande-t-il

-Parce que je m'ennuyais je te l'ai dit !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'ennuyais ?

-Ben… Ils étaient tous en couples, ils avaient tous une nouvelle vie… Mais moi tu sais ma vie ça a toujours été Voldemort par ci, Voldemort par là… Donc une fois mort, j'avais plus grand-chose a quoi me raccrocher. Et puis, il était marrant Voldy au moins !

-T'es vraiment bourré !

-Je sais. J'te dirais sûrement pas tout ça si j'allais bien !

-Mais t'as pas pu reprendre une vie normale ?

-J'ai jamais eut une vie normale. Et puis moi j'avais personne pour m'apprendre. Devant moi, tous les autres se trouvaient, femme, maris, enfants, famille. Même toi ! Et moi… Tout seul !

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as dit même moi ?

-Ben, le chiard qui te suivait l'autre jour dans mon magasin, c'était bien ton gosse ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-C'était le fils de Luna et Sev'.

-Yeurk !

-Il est gentil.

-Il avait plutôt l'air d'un monstre en puissance.

-Certes. Mais tu vois, maintenant t'es plus tout seul.

-Ah bon ?

-Je suis tout seul aussi tu sais. On peux être tout seul a deux, si tu veux…

-Sa serait bien. »

Je me sens mieux. Une douche c'était une bonne idée quand même. Mais je crois bien qu'il n'y a pas que la douche. Ce qu'il a dit surtout. Je suis fatigué. Il me porte dans ma chambre, jusque dans mon lit. Il me borde.

« - Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

-Ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Parce qu'Hermione m'a appeler pour me dire que depuis 10 jours tu ne répondais plus a personne, et que je me suis inquiété.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais, il y a 4 ans, j'ai bien vu que tu ne t'entendais plus avec tout le monde, et puis tu ne m'appelait jamais par mon prénom, contrairement aux autres, alors je me suis dit que j'en était peut-être responsable. Donc je me suis éloigné de ta vie. Je voulais que tu sois heureux tu comprend ?

-Oui… Mais s'il te plait…

-Quoi ?

-Ne pars plus.

-Promis. »

Je suis bien. Je ferme les yeux, et doucement je m'envole vers le royaume des rêves. Ça doit bien faire 5 jours que je ne dors pas, ou alors par intermittence. Juste quelques heures, par ci par là.

**.oO°Oo.**

Je me réveille. Dans mon lit. Je regarde l'heure. 4 heures de l'après-midi.

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé la venue de Drago hier ? J'ai des bribes de souvenir, mais pas grand chose. Seulement… Je me souviens de sa promesse. Et de son sourire.

Je vais dans la cuisine, dans l'optique fondamentalement urgente de me faire un petit déjeuner, et ensuite, de ranger mon appart' qui doit avoir l'air d'avoir subi la troisième guerre mondiale.

J'arrive dans mon salon, et là, Oh surprise, TOUT, je dis bien ABSOLUMENT TOUT est rangé. Impeccable. J'en reviens pas. Une fée est passée dans mon salon.

Je vais dans la cuisine, toujours pour faire mon p'tit-dej. (Oui quand même la fée a rangé mais elle n'a pas fait la bouffe !)

Nan. Rectification. Ce n'est pas une fée. C'est un ange. Un ange blond, torse nu, la peau si pale qu'elle parait translucide, et qui porte un jean noir. Et qui accessoirement, a fait la bouffe.

J'en reste bouche bée. Jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Il lève les yeux, m'aperçoit, et me souris. Rien que son sourire… je me damnerais pour ça !

« -Alors la belle au bois dormant ? Bien dormi ?

-Gné ?

-Je vois que t'es pas du matin… Enfin si on peut appeler ça un matin… Allez assied toi et mange, je parie que t'as rien avalé a part du firewhisky ces derniers jours !! »

Comme pour le confirmer, min ventre émet un énorme grognement. Je m'assois donc face à lui, et je mange. C'est vrai que j'avais drôlement faim. J'apprécie le repas. C'est excellent. Et la vue est… splendide.

A la fin du repas, on se lève tous les deux, on débarrasse, et je prends la parole.

« -Bon, ben j'vais me doucher.

-Tu vas y arriver ? Ou tu veux que je t'aide encore ? Me demande-t-il, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

-Nan, je… je vais… y arriver ! »

Il a l'air déçu, même peiné.

Il va dans le canapé, s'assied, sans un regard pour moi et allume la télé. Je vais dans ma chambre et prend des habits. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain, mais, au moment de fermer la porte, un doute me prend. Et s'il partait, pendant que je me douche ?

Alors je sors vite fait de la salle de bain, et m'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte du salon, je le regarde. Il fixe un point dans le vide. Il a l'air… fragile. De le voir comme ça me rend tout chose…

Alors, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je vais m'asseoir à coté de lui, roulé en boule et je me blottis contre lui, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je le sens se tendre, mais, voyant que je ne m'enlève pas, il met ses bras autour de moi, et me sers très fort contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, je me détache, et pars dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque je reviens, 20 minutes plus tard, la pièce est vide. Je cours dans la cuisine, puis dans ma chambre, je refais toutes les pièces, mais non. Il est parti. Alors je m'assois sur le divan, et je fixe le mur hébété. Et petit à petit, mes larmes se mettent à couler.

« -J'ai fait le plus vite poss… Harry !! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je lève mes yeux mouillés vers lui. Il est là, devant moi, habillé, une valise à la main. Il lâche ses affaires et se jette dans mes bras.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-T'es parti…

-Je… Tu pleures parce que je suis parti ?

-…

-Pardon, Harry, je suis désolé. Je suis passé chez moi prendre quelques affaires, je pensais revenir avant la fin de ta douche ! »

Il me sert dans ses bras, si fort, que je sens presque mon cœur exploser de bonheur. Il est revenu. Il ne partira plus.

Oh bien sur, on n'a pas encore une vraie relation. Mais ça viendra. On apprendra à se connaître. Avec un peu de temps. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous. On s'aime. Et on le sait. On finira par se le dire. Mais pour l'instant, on profite seulement de la présence de l'autre.

On retrouvera nos amis, notre vie. On sera heureux. Tous les deux. Car il ne partira plus jamais.

**.oO°Oo.**

Yo !!

Donc voila, un p'tit OS écrit comme ça, en un aprèm, parce que j'avais envie !! Je sais, c'est un peu guimauveux, mais bon je venais de fuir en courant mon DM de math donc il me fallait absolument quelque chose pour me sortir de cette atrocité finie que sont les maths.

Bon accessoirement je sais que ça aurait été plus intelligent de posté la suite de « Dans ta peau », mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire cet OS !!'

Bref j'espère au moins que ça vous à plus, et je vous dis a très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures !! Muahahhahahahah _(va prendre tes médicaments Nana… voui j'y vais…)_

_NanaPowa_


End file.
